


For Tonight

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, The Empty, The Shadow - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	For Tonight

Desperate to never let him go again, you started to shiver in the freezing rain. “We need to get back to the bunker,” he stated.

The car ride back was traveled in silence and you clung to him. There’d been a hole in your heart when the light left his eyes that night, but seeing him again, having him here to cling only partially filled that hole again. How had he come back? What if he disappeared again? Having this hope only to have it ripped away again is something you wouldn’t live through.

You fell asleep against his trench coat and must’ve passed out for at least 12 hours because before you knew it your eyes opened to your angel’s face standing outside the Impala with his hand reaching toward yours. “We should go inside.”

Within the warmth of the bunkers walls, you felt a bit safer, finally bringing your gaze up from the floor to look at him again. Despite the angel within, his face bore the effects of his ordeal - exhaustion plagued his features. He greeted Jack, the boy’s voice having pulled him out of the darkness of The Empty. In an instant, you knew he’d do anything for the boy.

“It’s good to have you back, Cas,” Dean said, his hand resting on the angel’s shoulders. He had more to say, more to ask, but the hunter knew you needed him right now.

When he...when he died, you’d collapsed in Dean’s arms. The light that had ripped through him ripped through you and tore you to shreds. 

Following Cas, you stepped into your room and sighed into his chest. “I’m okay,” he whispered as he kissed your forehead. “I’m home.”

“But how?”

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, not really sure of the answer. “I don’t know. Jack called to me and I woke up. I wasn’t supposed. The Empty is where angels and demons go when we die. It’s eternal sleep. But he woke me.”

“So you woke up in darkness?” You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes. 

Nodding, he held you against him, rocking slowly back and forth as he continued to try and explain what happened. “There was a physical manifestation of The Empty...when Jack woke me, he woke it and I refused to shut up. It told me to go back to sleep and I refused.”

“Still pig-headed in death I see,” you replied, the faintest ghost of a smile painting your face. 

Cas huffed, “Yes. Always. It said it would throw me into the farthest reaches of The Empty so I could never be heard again, but I called it’s bluff and said the only way to get rid of me was to send me back...and then I woke up.”

After everything Cas had done for you and the boys, the idea of him waking up to anything but the colorful garden he deserved made you sick. “My head hurts when I think about you being there.” 

Cas went to touch your forehead, to take the pain away, but he was weakened after his return. “I’ll be okay,” you whispered, hoping you were right. You didn’t bother to hold back the tears anymore. “Just don’t leave again.”

“I won’t.” He lifted your chin up to meet his lips, the softness whispering against your own. You sunk into his kiss, your fingers skimming the sides of his neck just as his hand covered your own.

“What are you doing?” You asked

He grasped your hand and twirled you around before bringing you back into his embrace. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re dancing with me in the middle of our bedroom after you’ve barely escaped the darkness of death.”

“So a typical Tuesday for us?”

“How can you be smiling at a time like this?” You asked in astonishment, your smile wide despite yourself. 

With his hand at your back, Cas guided you in delicate steps near the foot of the bed. “I have to. If I don’t, I’ll succumb to all the thoughts in my head. Instead I’ll just focus on you.”

Warmth spread through you and you realized he was calming you through his grace. “Cas, you-”

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be and nothing else I’d rather be doing. If I only had one ounce of grace left, this is what I’d do with it.”

Leaning up on you tiptoes, you pressed a tear-stained kiss to his lips. “Just for tonight.”

“For tonight.”


End file.
